computer games
by tabby3395
Summary: im not really good at summarys but ill give it a shot bella is a tech geek in high school jasper is the guy shes in love with what will happen after on kiss my firs fanfic please be nice
1. Chapter 1

J & B

i spend every second thinking of him he is every girls dream blond hair blue eyes.

Jasper Whitlock. blond hair blue eyes hes caption of every sport team at forks high toutors students and also helps disabled kids play sports how sweet is that.

i have almost all my classes with him my favorite being techonolgy. he seems to be good at everything but that. funny huh schools brightest student and doesnt even know how to use a computer to save his life.

im getting a head of my self here im isabella swan. school loner i know how to work a computer beter then the actual teacher. i have long brown wavey hair that goes down to my mid back my parents and my two friends say its beautiful. but it just getsin my way so i wear it up almost all the time unless alice plays bella baribe then its down sadly. i also have brown eyes i think they are dule compared to everyone elses.

but back to the mater at hand. the reason this being my favorite is cause he sits right next to me and always ask for help. yeah i know not a big reason to get exicted but you would be exicted to if the guy you had the hugest crush on talked to you to.

at the moment we are working on a group project and he just happens to be my partner on this said project.

my friends keep telling me to ask him out or show some insentive that i want him to ask me out. but i refuse to dress up and be some one im not i want him to like me for who i am not who im not.

RIIIIIIING!

great class is over good thing it was a free day and didnt have to do anything i wasnt really paying attion today. time for lunch any way.

"ISA" i hear my two best friends call as i walk away from my locker.

"do you really have to yell guys" i ask them knowing they hate when i say guys. what can i say im the only girl in my family i cant help it.

"are you going to lunch today or are you going to go sit in the libary and read or whatever you do in there."alice one of my best friends since i was little asked as she huged me.

"what do you think she gona do she rather be on a computer or read then spend time with us."rosalie my other best friend asked as she walked up smileing with her boyfriend who just happened to be my brother emmett.

"so you ask him yet isa." alice ask i wanted to smack her.

emmett didnt know i was wanting to ask a guy out nor was he ever going to know. but she had to open her big mouth and say something about it in front of him.

"oops sorry leg still partly asleep from all that sitting" rose said as she fell into alice for what she said. i gave her a thanking smile knowing that i owed her one.

"what guy are they talking bout belly." em asked, only he could get away with calling me belly.

"no one emmy, come on lets go eat i didnt eat this morning." i told them as i gave alice the evil eye as i walked by her.

im glad i have friends like them though even if they do make me mad sometimes. alice brandon and rosalie hale my two best friends and only friends to add to it. alice has been my friend since third grade when she hit jesica stanley for picking on me for reading during resses. we have best friends ever since. rosalie on the other hand has been my friend since she started dating emmy in eight grade we are now sinors in high school. em says he gona ask her at end of year to marry him. ohh how i cant wait.

"ISABELLA!" i hear people yelling at me damnit why cant people leave me to my own thoughts.

"DAMN WHY WONT YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME TO MY FUCKING THOUGHTS!" i yelled at them

"cause you didnt hear one word i just said" alice told me.

"well what did you say that was so damn important" i asked with a roll of my eyes.

"i said that i want you to come with rose and me to get new clothes." she said looking down sad.

i felt terible so i got up and went around to hug her and tell her i was sorry and that i would love to. after that i told everyone bye and that i was going to get a head start on my project for tech class. they all laughed and said bye.

as i was down the hall i got pulled in to the janitors closet.

"AHH..." i start to yell but my mouth is quickly coverd by anothers. and oh my god this is the best kiss i have ever had.

when i open my eyes i see jasper standing there breathing as heavy as i am he also has on a panty droping smile that makes me want to jump him right there.

then he just walks out and heads torwards the libary and sits down at my desktop.

"uh your in my seat sir can you please move" i ask him nicely.

"i dont see your name on it" he says smiling as he turns towards me.

i walk around to the back of the moniter and point to the silver engraving on the stand holding it. i had my parents buy me a top of the line computer for the school my friends and i are the only ones able to get on cause of the password.

i dont like the schools rinky dink computers that dont have everything unlocked or accesable. so i got my own.

he came around to look were i was pointing and his jaw droped.

"my bad ill just move to this one right her next to you" he said smiling as he brushed up against me trying to get to it.

"fine with me" i told him as i sat down and started up my system and opened up my chat box. any one could get talk to me on this if they new my screan name which wasnt hard if you thought about it.

SOUTHERN BOY- cant wait 2 show u mor tmo

BSTECH- who are you what do you mean!

SOUTHERN BOY- jst wait and see ; )

SOUTHERN BOY HAS LOGGED OFF

i huffed as i read that. and truned to see that jasper laughing.

"what are you laughing at" i asked him in the meanest angeryest voice i could come up with.

"nothing just at what i thought we could do on the group project" he said nicely why still laughing and giving me that danm panty droping smile again.

"oh ok what do you have in mind" i asked him nicer this time trying to show im not a total bitch.

A/N this is my first so please be nice and let me know if i should contunie or not im also looking for a beta if i get enough people to say keep going thank you for reading everyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2

we spent the rest of lunch talking about all the things we could do and how we were going to go about how we were going to get the school to let us do it.

he even showed me a video of it on youtube done by a school in arkansa. it was pretty neat. i thought it was any way.

"so what song do you think we should do?" he asked as he started writing down song

"i think we should do an up beat song like they did and get some of your friends and some of mine and just practice" he said as he kept writing names of songs.

i look over his shoulder at the songs he has writen and i see one that i like and heard.

"call me maybe really youve heard that song" i ask with i slight giggle and smile in my voice.

"yeah my brothers girlfriend was showing us a video and it was the song they used dont laugh i thought it would be a good song to use" he said angerly turning back to his computer.

i started typing up a list of things we would need

camers, chairs, students, sounds, call me maybe song

i laughed as i typed the last one

the bell was bout to ring singeling that lunch was over and i was to go to my next class. which just happen to be with jasper and his buddy peter. kill me now not that there bad looking they just write and stare all the time and it so happens to be that they sit at my table since we have to sit three to a table.

speak of the devil and he shall appear i thought as i saw peter and his girlfriend walk in the libary and over to jasper.

"hay fucker what you doing in here?"peter asked as he leaned on my screen. i gave him a look that would make the devil shake in his damn boots.

"HAY JACKASS YOU MIND GETTING YOUR DAMN ARM OFF MY SCREEN" i yelled at him

"thank you" i said sweetly after he moved his arm. god people are gona start thinking im fucking bipolar.

i went back to staring at my chat box trying to figure out who this southern boy was. there was one person who caught my attion quickly but he was sitting right by me and wouldve just talked instead of iming me. wouldnt he?

i logged off and headed towards my locker to get my bio book and binder. i did this before the halls got to crowed from lunch. i do this everyday so that i can get my phone logged on to chat so i can talk to my friends and family since i already know all this since i took it in junior high.  
* xXx *  
i go in and sit down and get my books and paper out. i started doodleing i didnt realize what it was until peter snached it up making me glare at him yet again for the second time today.

"nice drawing beautiful got quite a talent there being able to draw like that" he told me as he handed it back to me.

"thanks" i mumbeled as i felt my face heat up with my signutre blush.

i looked down at my picture realizing that i had drawn a cowboy with hair that looked alot like jaspers, but you couldnt see his face cause of his hat.

i felt my phone start to viberate in my pocket

SOUTHERN BOY- wanna save a horse and ride a cowboy ;)

BSTECH- i know who you are

SOUTHERN BOY- good tell me does this feel good?

right after i read that i started feeling someone rubing my leg. not the itll be ok kind either the way that makes you want to more way. his hand kept inching up closere to my lady parts that were now tingleing and getting wetter each pass he makes.

i have to bite my lip to keep from moneing out loud. i see jasper shaking with sighlent laughter.

"having a problem there isabella" he asked as he squezed my leg.

i couldnt take it any more i raised my hand to ask to go to the restroom and jasper and peter both just laughed.

i left the room in a hurry and went straight to the restroom to splash my face with some cool water.

"come on girl get it together you can do this dont be a damn puss" i told myself as i looked in the mirror.

i walked back to class to see jasper draping his arm around my chair like he had no care in the world.

i walked over to sit down and as i sat down he pulled my chair closer.

SOUTHERN BOY : i sure would like to kiss you again ;)

BSTECH: why would you wanna do that i aint your type of girl

SOUTHERN BOY: oh yes you are and i plan on making you mine forever you just dont know it yet. just always be ready

after i read that last message i tried to move away from him since he started tworaling my hair. when i sat up he started rubbing my back it started to make me feel sick

"can i go to the nurse i feel really sick" i asked the teacher

"yes go on i hope you feel beter soon" said mr. banner

i left biology in a rush to get away and went strait to the nurse she said i could go home and to rest.

i just walked in the house and when my phone went off again

SOUTHERN BOY: be ready my beautiful bella you will be mine. 


	3. authors note

i havent been able to update but i will try harder if i get more people to read and review and i thinking about moving to twiwrite or something like the others on this site in fear of my story being taken down in the future so please review and tell me what i should do

thank you tabby3395 


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA POV

i tryed not to think of it as what a stocker would say. i looked around my room and desided that it would be best if i just packed up my bags and write a note to dad saying that i was going back to moms for a few weeks cause i missed her and need to see her.

i ran out of the house and jumped in my car as fast as i could.

i took off driving for my moms house.

once i got on the interstate i felt like i was being followed. i looked in the review and didnt reconize the truck so kept driving like everything was ok.

it was getting later and i was starting to get hungry and tired i didnt want to stop at a hotel so i pulled in to a walmart parking lot.

i got out and started towards the doors i got some cheap food that didnt need heating or cooking.

i finished eating and grabed a blanket from behind my seat. as i was laying down someone taped on my window making me scream.

when i looked to see who it was i bout cryed i dont know if it was out of frear or cause i missed him in some strange way.

Jasper stood there smiling as i did. his golden locks blowing in the icy air. his ocean blue eyes stareing into mine as i got out.

my feet didnt even touch the ground as he picked me up and spun around with his face buried in my hair.

"we did it" he whispered as he put me down but still holding me

"yes were alone just you and me." i smiled as i reached up and kissed him

we had been hiding our realationship for over a year now. mostly cause are groups and family dont get along.

i had to pretend to hate him i had to pretend to not pay attion to him.

"we need to get going before people figure things out and that were both gone" he told me as he grabed my things out of my truck.

he led me to his truck and opend the door for me like the nice southern gentleman he was raised to be.

"ready to start our lives" he askd me as he climbed in and looked deep in to my eyes

"yes me you and tylar" i told him as i smiled rubbing my belly

he smiled brightly at me as i told him this.

i am 5 months along and we are having a baby boy and no one would approve of us if we had him there.

he took my hand as we started to drive. he would rub his thumb in small circles on the back of my hand as he did so

"ok so we are going to peters and chars house till tylar is born and we have money to get a place for us." he told me as he pulled into the texas boarder.

"ok and your sure they're ok with this" i asked him in a small voice.

"yes i am" he said giving my hand a reasuring squeez.

"OH i almost forgot i been carring this for a while now and want to see it back on that beautiful hand of yours" he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out my engagement ring.

"i've been carring this everyday since you said your fingers were getting fat" he said laughing

yeah i dont show that much but i still have swolen up some and dont like it. i wear lose clothing alot lately cause of it im just starting to show so now i have reason to walk around in pj all the time instead of just being lazy.

"i wish i could but i starting to show and i cant" i said as i started to cry

he pulled over on the side of some back country road and got out.

"hay its ok dont cry darlin' ill hold on to it till you can ok" he asked rubbing my back softly

"are you ok" he asked i nodded yes. he kissed my head and got back in and started to drive the last thing i rember is telling Jasper i love him so much and cant wait to be a family before i passed out

AU IM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA.  
ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME AND ILL TRY TO WORK THEM IN.  
LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING. PLEASE AND THANK YOU 


	5. Chapter 5

i always for get my disclamer

I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT IT ALL BELONGS TO SM THIS IS MY DISCLAMER FOR MY WHOLE STORY 


End file.
